Wicked! Harry and Draco Style!
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: Say hello to Wicked! Harry and Draco Style! Using a select few of chosen songs I shall make a story using the songs from the AMAZING musicale Wicked! Chapter 2 - Authors Note. Feedback is NEEDED!
1. What is this Feeling

Hey! Bringing you another song fic from Wicked! What is this Feeling. I heard this one and thought Harry and Draco! Enjoy. I did remove parts of the song.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept the idea of the story.**

**Draco: That's right she doesn't own me, I'm a Malfoy!**

_Harry_: Oh shut up Malfoy!

**Draco: You shut up Potter!**

**Neko: Both of you shut up, before I lock you both in my room with a love potion.**

_**Harry and Draco looked at each other and shuddered. Finally they shook hands and sat on the floor talking about Quidditch. Neko smirked.**_

**Neko: That's what I thought! Now**

**Draco: on with the**

_Harry_: Story!

**Singing  
**Narrating  
"Talking"

* * *

Draco and Harry had never met before. That is until the became roommates at Shiz. They took one look at each other and grimaced.

"I have to room with you?" Draco exclaimed glaring at Harry

"Its not like I'm excited to room with you Blondie."

The both huffed at sat at there desks. Deciding to write to their families.

**Draco****  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:**

**Harry****  
(spoken) My dear Father:**

**Both**

**There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:**

**Harry****  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:**

**Draco****  
But of course, I'll rise above it:**

**Both****  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:**

Harry and Draco looked at each other, looking for words to describe each other.

**Draco****  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:**

Harry glanced at Draco.

**  
****Harry****  
Blonde.**

**Draco****  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?**

**Harry**

**I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:**

**Draco****  
My pulse is rushing:**

**Harry****  
My head is reeling:**

**Draco****  
My face is flushing:**

**Both****  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing**

They stood facing each other. Draco looking at Harry's face.

**  
****Draco****  
For your face **

**Harry****  
Your voice**

Draco looked down at Harry's clothing.

**  
****Draco****  
Your clothing**

**BOTH**

**Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!**

The backed away from each other. Backs turned toward each other.

**Draco****  
Well: these things are sent to try us!**

**Both****  
What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:**

**Loathing!**

**Both****  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing **

They turned to each other again. Staring and glaring. Grey eyes met green.

**Both****  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! **

Draco turned around facing his desk. Harry quietly snuck behind him grabbing his shoulders.

**Harry****  
Boo!**

**Draco****  
Ahh!**

* * *

_**Draco and Harry looked distraught.**_

**Draco: That so did not happen that way!**

_Harry: Yeah, we never sang at each other._

**Draco: I would never call my mother and father Mumsie and Popsical.**

_Harry: __Frustrated groan. __Why Neko? Why?_

**Neko: Why Harry? Because I can silly! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Draco: **_**Whispers. **_**Please don't let my parents see this.**

_Harry: _Whispers_. __Tell me about it._

_**Fini**_


	2. Authors Note

Hey all!! So im thinking about continuing this into a multiple chapter song fic. What do you think? Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, I love them..

And for the reviewer, If you didn't notice at the end of the story, where Harry and Draco were talking about how they didn't actually sing when they met, Draco did say he doesn't call his mum and dad momsie and popsical. Those are the lines in the song. I'm not going to change them just because someone doesn't like it. And as for Harry not having a dad, I know his parents are dead. It's my story, and if I want him to have a dad, he will have a dad. It's just plain and simple. So if you don't like it, then don't read it.

To everyone:

I don't mean to sound like a bi*ch to anyone but its my story and that is how I wrote it. Everything author has silly ideas and serious ideas. This happened to be a silly one. Don't like it, tough cookies. You can go pound salt for all I care.

Neko Zryiah


End file.
